madokamagikafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Luminous
'Luminous '— открывающая композиция, используемая в первом и втором фильмах. Исполнена группой "ClariS". Сингл выпустили в октябре 2012 года. Текст Оригинал (кандзи)= 伝え合った心の温度を そっと大事そうに抱え歩いていた 答えのない願いの中で 言葉は未来変えて 幼い頃ずっと夢に見ていた私にはまだ 遠いけど君がいれば少しは強く明明明明明明明明明たたたたたた 呼んだ希望辿って止めた世界を超えた |-| Ромадзи= Tsutaeatta kokoro no ondo o Sotto daijisou ni kakae aruite ita Kotae no nai negai no naka de Kotoba wa mirai kaete Osanai koro zutto yume ni mite ita watashi ni wa mada Tooi kedo kimi ga ireba Sukoshi wa tsuyoku nareru ki ga shite Asu no iro o kasane nutta Yonda kibou tadotte tometa sekai o koeta Akiramenai omoi itu shika kokoro tsunageta Naite itatte waratte ashita mukae ni yukou Kimeta chikai tsurakute taorete mo Kimi no kokoro o mamoru tame Kimi no soba ni iyou |-| Русский язык= Мы шли, аккуратно неся, как нечто важное, Тепло, которое разделили наши сердца. В безответном желании Слова меняют будущее… То, о чем я всегда мечтала в детстве, Всё ещё далеко, но когда ты была здесь, Я чувствовала, что могу стать немного сильнее, И раскрашивала слой за слоем завтрашний день. Последовав за зовом надежды, мы превзошли удерживавший нас мир. Чувства, не давшие нам сдаться, незаметно связали наши сердца. Даже если ты плачешь, улыбнись, и пойдём навстречу завтрашнему дню! Даже если клятва, которую мы дали, так горька, и она рушится, Это ради защиты твоего сердца. В потоке времени без воспоминаний Я была уверена, что существует тепло, которое я всегда искала. В тот миг, когда я была окутана им, Все мои чувства стали возвращаться к тебе. Я побежала к небу и схватила Бесчисленные драгоценные огоньки, спрятав их в груди. Превратив их в сияние внутри себя И разогнав все свои сомнения, я буду лететь! Побеги из запутанного лабиринта, в котором не видно чёткого выхода! Слёзы, что ты пролила, разбудили моё сердце. И тогда я осознала, что мир по-прежнему прекрасен, И он наверняка породит новые возможности Из желаний фрагментов времени. Поверив в спасение, я с разбитыми чувствами Стою в самом начале пути, Но я верну себе твою улыбку. Это будет настоящим чудом! Последовав за зовом надежды, мы превзошли удерживавший нас мир. Чувства, не давшие нам сдаться, незаметно связали наши сердца. Даже если ты плачешь, улыбнись, и пойдём навстречу завтрашнему дню! Даже если клятва, которую мы дали, так горька, и она рушится, Ради защиты твоего сердца... Я буду рядом с тобой! |-| Английский язык= The warmth that our hearts share We walked quietly carrying it with importance. In wishes that can’t be said words will change the future... The dream I had when I was still young, It’s still far, but if I have you I have a feeling that I can get stronger and change the colors of tomorrow! The hope summoned pursued us and surpassed the world. The feeling not to give up linked our hearts together Instead of crying, let's smile and head for tomorrow Even if the oath we decided is hurt and falls. To protect your heart... I’ll stay by your side. Детали * В опенинге присутствуют сцены, описывающие этапы детства и взросления Мадоки. * Показан момент, являющийся отсылкой к путешествиям Хомуры во времени. * Кёко находится в церкви своего отца, погибшего по собственной воле. Сцены Навигация Категория:Музыкальное сопровождение Категория:Опенинги